leagueofangelsfireraidersfandomcom-20200222-history
Angel Advance/Probability Tables
Warning Math Ahead If you're not into numbers / statistics / data, this information isn't really necessary for understanding how Angel Advancing works. However, if you want to get more information about what the chances are that you'll level up your Angel based on a given Angel Gem investment, you've come to the right place! Table Explanation I will be providing two tables for each level of advancement. The first will be a summary of the details in the second. To make this page easier to read, and because the detailed tables have a LOT of rows, the details will be collapsed. You can click on "Expand" to get those details if you want them. Note that all of this is based on the data provided in Angel Advance which is defined on the Angel Tables/Angel Advance Probability page. Summary Table How to Read This Chart Looking at the first line (+0 to +1): # You must spend at lest 224 Angel Gems to have a chance to Advance # By the time you have spent 254 Angel Gems, there is a 25% chance your Angel would have Advanced # Your Angel has a 50% chance of having Advanced by the time you have spent 294 Angel Gems # By the time you have spent 310 Angel Gems, there is a 75% chance your Angel would have Advanced # There is a 99% chance that your Angel will have Advanced by the time you've spent 370 Angel Gems. # By the time you've spent 418 Angel Gems, the chances of NOT having your Angel Advance is so slim you may want to consider games like Tic-Tac-Toe or Checkers where random chance isn't a factor. ## There is only a 0.00016% (1 in 625 000) chance of you being THAT unlucky. But we all know the Random Number Gods are a fickle bunch; so it could happen. ## Per the tables on Angel Advance, if you are that unlucky, you will only have to spend a maximum of another 32 Gems (to get to 450) at which time the game takes pity on you and will automatically Advance your Angel. :) ; Note #1 About Probabilities : These are CHANCES to Advance. This is not saying that 75% of your Angels will '''require' 310 Angel Gems to Advance to +1. : What is says is that if you spend 310 Angel Gems, there is a 75% chance that at some point by then your Angel will Advance to +1. :: It may have happened at 226 Gems, that still would meet the statistic ; Note #2 About Probability : If you are unlucky enough to get to 370 Gems without your Angel Advancing, there is '''not' a 99% chance that the next attempt will be successful. : From the table on Angel Advance, you'd still only have a 20% chance that your next attempt will meet with Success. Practical Usage of This Table If I'm trying to figure out whether or not to spend the Angel Gems I have piled up, I have to decide how much risk I'm willing to take. The higher my Angel's Advancement level, the less risk I'm comfortable taking. So for a level 1 or 2 upgrade, maybe I'd want to have enough Gems to be 50% confident that she'll level up. But for a 9 or 10, that's a lot of Gems (and a lot of farming) to be risking; so I might want to gather enough that I have a 75-99% confidence that She'll Advance before I run out of Gems. Category:Angel Tables